


Chat and Bug

by electrickoolaid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrickoolaid/pseuds/electrickoolaid
Summary: Adrien feels himself fall for the strong, lively girl in his class. Marinette feels herself fall for her rock, her partner in fighting crime. You know how it goes, will this duo successfully navigate school, their superhero lives, and feelings?A Reverse Crush AU inspired by "When Duty and Desire Meet" by EdenDaphne and midnightstarlightwrites. In this AU, pretty much everything is the same as the show, except the crushes being flipped. Starting out that is, excited to see where I can take it though.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Meeting Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Duty and Desire Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523928) by [EdenDaphne (edelet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/pseuds/EdenDaphne), [midnightstarlightwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites). 



> Hi there, this is my first fanfic and I am really excited to contribute to a fandom I love. This bit is pretty short as I just wanted to get something out there and test the waters. Hope you enjoy!

The pounding of his heart currently outmatched the rain outside the tinted car windows. Adrien Agreste could not believe he had already made a fool out of himself. The first day! He tried his best to make amends-apparently not enough. At lunch he wanted to talk to her to explain the situation. But after he had made it to the cafeteria, she was already sitting and surrounded by their whole class. He then tried to catch her after school. It was a downpour. He told her that he was only trying to remove the gum this morning, she did seem to believe him. She did take his umbrella...a good start to help fix this mishap, right? Adrien recounted how popular she was with their class. If he could be friends with her, he could become friends with everyone! But right now, he was an outsider. To all except for Nino, Adrien sighed. At least he had made one friend-one more than he had ever had before. The car rolled to a stop. Waiting patiently for the front gates to open, he thanked Gorilla for the ride. Gorilla grunted in response as it was merely just another duty completed. As Adrien walked in to the house, Nathalie rattled off the schedule for the rest of the day, just leisure time and dinner. It was his first day of public school after all.  
“Your regular schedule that incorporates school will start tomorrow.” Nathalie read off.  
“Sounds good, thanks Nathalie.” Adrien called as he trudged up the giant staircase.  
After a couple hours being back in the solitude of his room, Adrien could not stop thinking about her, Marinette. Did he say the right things? Did it come off awkward? Which of course led to the embarrassing moments after:

“The first day of school and we already have two love birds.” Plagg teased.  
“Whatever, she’s just a friend.” Adrien countered.

Now rolling over, Adrien tried to hide his reddening face from any more teasing from Plagg. With no avail, Plagg floats over and teases Adrien some but primarily asks for cheese. In a huff, Adrien gets more camembert for Plagg who then chooses to nap and leave Adrien to his thoughts again. Back to Marinette. After some thought, maybe he doesn’t just want to be friends with Marinette, no he definitely wants to be more than friends. Unfortunately, he really doesn’t know how to get there.

***

Marinette collapsed on her chaise, her pants dripping wet. The umbrella did a great job keeping her top half dry just not so much her bottom. Despite any discomfort, Marinette continued to not move an inch in attempt to change. She decided to return the umbrella tomorrow and hopefully strike up a conversation. Marinette determined that she really did believe Adrien. Jumping her train of thought from one blonde to another, Chat Noir. She couldn’t stop thinking about her mysterious partner. Apparently, Tikki said that they were two parts of a whole. Her thoughts wondered to the fight that happened earlier this day. Did she really promise all of Paris to protect them? This time though she wasn’t so nervous about it. She had an amazing partner to help her through...a really amazing partner.  
“Oh no. This is definitely not what I need right now!” Marinette cried out.  
“Mari! What’s wrong?” Tikki flew over.  
“Nothing Tikki...”  
Marinette made a promise to herself: she would go forward with this partnership with only platonic feelings. Unless of course Chat wanted otherwise. Marinette felt herself become giddy with hope. But professionalism came first, which wouldn’t be hard, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, I would love any comments and feedback! Hope to see you soon with another chapter that is more substantial.
> 
> XO anjia


	2. Animan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I think I'm gunna focus on the development of the love square as I go forward. We'll see if that changes though later on. But since the plot is revolving around the love square I think I am going to skip over some plot that doesn't effect the relationships in the future. Sorry if the text is a bit rough, really wanted to put it out. I'll be sure to clean it up in a bit. For now, hope you enjoy!

Today is sunny again. That downpour a few days ago seemed like it was the only one they’d get for a while.

“Gah. I can’t believe I keep on forgetting to bring you back your umbrella!” Marinette sighs.

“It’s good. I-I mean it isn’t good--but it’s ok! Yeah, it’s ok. Uhh just keep it.” Adrien barely gets out.

Marinette goes back to conversing with Alya while Adrien began to be flamed by Nino.

Nino laughs, “Dude that was reeeeal eloquent.”

Before Adrien can get redder, Madame Bustier called the class to attention and started today’s lesson. Fortunately for Adrien who was a bit distracted, the lesson consisted on Paris’s history of governmental leaders-something Nathalie loved to drill him about. He let himself tune it out and focused on his current frustration: 

_Why? Why can I really not say anything right? I'm a poster boy of an entire company for goodness sake! I should be able to say a few sentences._

Madame Bustier immediately noticed Adrien’s blunder and lack of attention. She chopped it up to him being overworked because that boy aced every test she gave out while she knew he was particularly busy. She often let him slide while she would call out any other student.

School continued on as normal shortly after that. Eventually the entire week had past, and without another akuma. Adrien was still busy. Chinese lessons, fittings, a photoshoot, piano lessons and everything that came with school was a lot to juggle with or with out the additional akuma.

Ring-ring. The ending bell, it was Friday, as Adrien was packing up his things Nino was talking about some exhibit at the zoo with Alya. Curious, Adrien couldn’t help but eavesdrop, something about a new exhibit?

“We should all check it out later today!” Alya exclaimed, a tad too loudly to seem normal.

“Uhh I’m pretty sure I can go.” Nino said, nudging Adrien with his elbow. “You in dude?”

“Yeah, I don’t have anything else on the schedule. Sounds like fun.” Adrien smirked. He thought he knew what was happening.

“Mari? You want to go to the zoo with us?” Alya turned to her best friend, a little too desperately.

Something was definitely up.

“Huh? Yeah I can go.” Marinette said a little cautiously.

Adrien gulped; this would be a long day. He scolded himself to keep it together. A few moments after the girls left, Nino caught him by surprise.

“Dude, you know why I needed you to come to the zoo today. Right?” Nino almost losing his cool.

“Right. Of course I do...but you should probably tell me to make sure.” Adrien was not prepared for the answer.

“I-I like Marinette.”

Only one thing came to Adrien's mind:

_Shit._

“Oh yeah? I’ll be the best wingman.” Adrien really didn’t know what he was saying, “Better yet, how about I coach you.” 

A few hours later how it came to be Adrien hiding in the bushes, only Nino and Marinette sitting at a table, the two having one of the most awkward conversation ever, was beyond Adrien’s comprehension.

“I like you...r best friend Alya” Nino blurted.

“What? Alya!” Marinette exclaimed, basically jumping with glee.

This was definitely not how today was supposed to go, for any party. But the day wasn't over yet. Without much time to do react to Nino's proclamation, a hoard of animals came barreling down the path. Adrien quickly transformed.

Ladybug soon meet up with him. Initially catching the akuma, Animan, only to find out he can escape easily since he can transform into any animal. Unfortunately Animan seemed to have one target in mind. Kim, in Adrien's class, soon was placed in Marinette's house for protection. Chat Noir couldn't help but look around at Marinette's pictures in the meantime. 

Sooner than later, Chat was called from admiring his new found crush and into a pinch. His thoughts were consumed with the current dinosaur trying to eat him. Ladybug saved him once again and tied up Animan. Chat's heart rate began to find it's resting rate only for Ladybug to go running into the dino's mouth. Chat didn't need this emotional whiplash. Only for Ladybug to appear again opening Animan's jaw with a car jack. 

After the miraculous ladybugs returned Paris to it's prior, pre-akuma state, Chat definitely came out worse for the wear. As Ladybug was one of his new, only friends, he couldn't help himself but pull her into a bone crushing hug.

Adrien didn't get the chance to try to catch the group at the zoo. A text informed him that apparently Nino got caught up with Alya during the entire fiasco, which led to something?? Adrien wanted a good conversation with his best bud and soon.

***

“It’s good. I-I mean it isn’t good--but it’s ok! Yeah, it’s ok. Uhh just keep it.” Adrien barely gets out.

While Marinette goes back to talking with Alya, her mind a bit preoccupied.

_Adrien seemed so nervous to talk to me. I bet he thinks that I still don't believe him about the gum. Argh! Why did I have to jump to conclusions. I was not raised to judge people by how they appear-I mean sure he is Chloe's friend so it wasn't like I just saw him and thought he was bad...He was in a incriminating position too...Uh sooo no the point! Anyway I just really need to assure him I want to be friends!_

“Earth to Marinette! Ya there girl?” Alya chuckles.

“Yeah sorry, late night.” Marinette shakes her head.

Marinette glances down at Adrien, gosh he is rather red. Marinette prays she did not cause it, she would hate Adrien to be uncomfortable around her after her terrible first impression. Cutting that thought, Madame Bustier started her lesson. The rest of the school day seemed to breeze by. And the rest of the week for that matter.

Ring-ring. Friday ending bell. Marinette was picking up the last of her things when Alya basically yelled.

“We should all check it out later today!” Without a doubt another scheme Alya concocted.

Marinette mentally cringed, was she included in “all”? She really needed to get this new design solidified.

“Mari? You want to go to the zoo with us?” Alya asked, nodding yes.

“Huh? Yeah I can go.” Marinette decided after declaring free time with friends was victor over that half finished sketch.

Marinette soon found out that the “all” was her, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. It didn't seem suspicious. Until Alya whipped out an ear piece and mic. After some serious debate, Alya convinced Marinette to go to meet the boys wearing the ear piece and to do what Alya says. All due to a plan to set up Marinette with Adrien. Alya's idea. Marinette could not exactly refute with a “sorry I'm actually already interested in a guy”. Cause that would pose the question who. “My superhero partner of course” unfortunately, was not an option.

Funnily, to Marinette at least, Alya's scheme fell on it's face. Only Nino showed up and suddenly confessed his crush on Alya. No more than one minute later, a hoard of animals came barreling down the path.

After a few early struggles catching the akuma, Animan, somehow the super duo ended up at Marinette's house. Kim taking refuge inside. Ladybug couldn't help but notice her kitty staring, er looking, at one of her family portraits. She mentally stored that info to over analyze later. After capturing Animan in the state of a T-rex, Ladybug was confused about the lucky charm car jack. Not for long though, Lady bug figured it out soon enough but didn't bother letting Chat in on it.

“Enjoy your meal!” She hollered since what else would one say when running into a dinosaur's mouth fully expecting to be chomped?

After giving Chat a fight, and restoring Paris back to its former glory, Ladybug went for a good fist bump, way to be purr-fesional right? Despite her efforts, Chat Noir basically tackled Ladybug into a hug. Before she could say anything, Chat dashed off.

“See you next time Chat Noir.” She said to no one. Ladybug couldn't help but look forward to the akuma despite the mess the akuma brings.

Marinette realizing that she detransformed across town from the zoo, quickly called Alya.

“Girl you would not believe, apparently Adrien was at the zoo too! Coaching Nino haha.” Alya went on, alluding something went down between her and Nino. Right, she did trap them on of the exhibits, oops. It seemed it all worked out for all parties at the end of the day. 

Finally sitting along in her room, Marinette just could not focus on her new design. The events that unraveled today were too much to think about:

_Nino and Alya were a thing? I was hugged by Chat!!! Should I drop hits that I likes him? He looked at my civilian half's family photo! What does that mean-does he know me as his civilian half? Or was he just a curious cat? Did he think my civilian half was cute?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, I would love any comments and feedback! Hope to see you soon in the next chapter.
> 
> XO anjia


End file.
